Angels Only Exsist in Dreams
by twistedpeppermint97
Summary: After being orphaned by the crazed pureblood Shizuka Hio, Zero Kiryu is adopted by another...Rido Kuran. Zero seems to be falling for Rido's nephew Kaname and liking the large estate he can now call home but not everyones happy hes there and while Rido's intentions seem good he really wants Zero because... Rated M for torture, Mature scenes, child abuse and language. Kanamex Zero
1. Welcome Home

_**Angels only exist in Dreams**_

_Hey guys so I thought of this in total bordem at school and guess what I already have a sequel planned O.O I know but updates will be weekly most like depending on reviews, criticism and all over awesomeness. I will have finals in a few weeks so there might be a break but ill keep up I promise- Twisted_

_**Zero**_

Zero stood in front of his new house with wide eyes...it was behemothic. Though his old house hadn't been anything to complain about. He cringed visibly. He didn't want to think about the old house and his family...the blood. "How do you like it" Ichigo's cheerful voice questioned breaking through his train of thought. Zero stayed silent. He had yet to talk since the incident...

_ 'His neck, arms, back and everything in between hurt and his hands shook as he held himself up on all fours. Blood and carnage were all he could see. He couldn't find his voice he was all screamed out. He hadn't heard anything to indicate someone was coming up behind him but a pair of cool pale hands descended over his shaking orbs like an ivory curtain to disclose him from the prestigious massacre that used to be his family. He didn't fight them but prayed to them instead just to make it quick. There was an emotionless hush that did nothing to succor him. "I don't think there's much more for you to see Zero come along". He was to confounded to do much else but obey silently'_

"Well then" Ichigo frowned at his expressionless face "we shouldn't keep Kuran sama waiting humm"? The tall blonde walked into the structure ushering Zero in front of him. The first thing to come to the little silverette's mind was to observe and secure a way out. He scanned the place with moderate interest. Big front room wood paneling on the ground, dark painted walls and pale purple furniture. A wide crystal chandler lit by several hundred bulbs, large windows with expensive looking frames a large gold set piano to one side and a fish tank the size of a fridge. Those didn't spark his interest though...There was a large mirror the size of a dinner table hung over a dark fireplace that was decorated in silvers and golds reflecting the light of the light fire burning in its depths. It was so captivating...

"This here is Kaname" Ichigo said loudly as if he'd said it a few times already. Zero looked away from the mirror to a child around his age mabey a year older with dark brown hair surrounding a pale face and eyes that matched the dark auburn color of the walls. He smiled slightly though it never did reach his eyes. "Nice to meet you Kiryu". Zero just stared with silent resentment. He was a vampire just like the one who had killed his parents. Ichigo interrupted before it could get awkward. "Why don't you show him to his room Kaname". Kaname's smile lifted slightly "I think that's a great idea Ichi".

_So shorter than I wanted it to be but my beta was like 'no twisted do an Epilogue version it's too long' and I was like 'alright but if it annoys people im letting them throw apples at you' so feel free but also if you like review ^.^_


	2. The Castle

_**Zero**_

Kaname was vibrant and friendly when he talked, maneuvering Zero through the large estate with measured advances of kindness. There was the main hall that they had gone to first the one with the mirror and the library which had walls lined with shelves of books old and new, the powder room which was pretty much a decorated bathroom , an office that he said was for Rido only and an art studio that belonged to Kaname. Zero was transfixed by the paintings. Some dark and mysterious and some bright and beautiful like a scene from your most peaceful dream.

The lost room which was just a room filled with random objects...beautiful objects like crystals and mirrors, rocking chairs and glass windows, dark fabric flowers and music boxes that played gentle plucking tunes. It fascinated Zero as he ran his fingers over the delicate structures. These were abandoned treasures that held memories from the past, good and bad and they called out to Zero to give them life and purpose. A small silver box caught his eye among a few musical snow globes. It was laid with dark green emerald's in the shape of a dragon that called to him... but he moved on.

Then they reached the kitchen.

...It looked more like a butcher shop. Zero was finding it hard to breath as he stared at the bloody carcass of a cow right on the floor and choked. Kaname's voice came through the roar in his ears asking if he was ok but he just shook his head and did the only thing he could think of ...he ran from the room in tears.

He raced down a hallway and stopped at a dead-end. The shredded meats looked so like his family's wounds...It made him sick to his stomach and he clutched his stomach trying not to make too much noise. "why...why ...why". Zero shook silently and backed into the darkness of a corner getting on his knee's and praying to god to take away the visions in his head. "mommy" He said to the darkness. He felt so childish saying it but he could still feel her hug surrounding him and he practically sobbed. He could feel them...the family that had loved him so much and he'd led a vampire into their lives...and that vampire had torn them apart.

"Hey...im sorry I didn't know Yuki be preparing dinner so soon. The sight bothered me also". Zero looked up at Kaname wiping at his tears as the boy held out a hand which Zero took shakily. "you found our next step on your own" Kaname smiled flipping on the switch. "this is our room...well for now yours is being built but well just have to share I hope you dont mind".

Zero shook his head...this was amazing. The room had a dark green bed to the side and a piano on the other. The walls were a warm blue color that gave it a sea like theme to match the blue wood of the floor which was more of a pastel blue. There was another closed door across the room that Kaname threw open with a happy sigh. "one of my favorite places". A balcony stretched from the door and wide out into the air showing a good view of the sky and the front yards garden that was decorated in thousands of dark red roses that grew up in vines around the main gates and the central fountain in a gentle embrace.

"Its..beautiful Kaname" Zero voiced as he leaned against the railing feeling a light breeze in tangle up his hair. He could hear the songs of the flowers below and the soul of this place calling to him to fall into the blissful pleasure of its entirety but in his own core he felt a bitter undertaste that something didn't sit right. "Come..I have one last place to show you" Kaname said snapping him out of his stupor.

They walked down the slowly darkening halls to the second floor and a set of heavily guilded cherry wood doors. Gold and silver dancers pressed deep into them gracefully outlining their allure. Kaname smiled fondly at Zero's obvious amazement and pushed the mammothine doors open to reveal an exquisite room. It was wide in the shape of a circle and ringed by winding silver cords that laced up the walls and held a large chandler taut in the center of the ceiling. The floor a gleaming black wood probably ebony and flawless also laid in silver spirals. Long velvet drapes silver in color pulled back to reveal the full moon and a spread of stars that, away from the city shined like diamonds on their twilight background.

"care to dance" Kaname asked softly. Zero looked over to him surprised ... "with what music". Kaname smiled genuinely and it sparkled in his eyes like ruby fire works as he took Zero's hand gently and stepped on the dance floor. The silver plates under Zero on the walls flashed in a rainbow of color that flowed from the spot he had stepped up to the ceiling but it wasnt vibrant...it was gentle and pulsing. Zero heard the music start and felt himself pulled to the center of the floor by Kaname's lead.

He couldn't belive it...it was all so beautiful. This place and Kaname and the calm air. Kaname took his position with Zero and swept him across the floor and surprisingly Zero kept up his steps almost as flawless as Kanames and if you watched them you'd swear they were gliding. Zero tipped his head back closing his eyes and seeing the gentle strobing plates lights behind his lids and let out a laugh as Kaname spun him around. This felt...so right.

_I wanted to write more but I felt it might be too much so ill leave you with the calm before the storm WAHAHAHAHA and I hope this story still interests you I wrote this chapter to "No Air" -Jordan Sparks . Till next time- Twisted._


	3. Competiton

_**Kaname**_

He was just...amazing. Rido had really chosen a perfect human. Zero was snappy and explosive but he was naive and gentle when you'd least expect it. He couldn't belive it but he soon figured Zero could be quite shy around people he was just meeting. Kaname didn't mind though they would work on that. He also found that Zero was very creative with paint and pencils in the art room. The little silverette could get 'lost' in the Lost Room just looking at the objects and make a game out of anything. Zero didn't even need toys to make belive he used the objects around him or made his fantasies come to life with pure imagination. To someone as properly grown as Kaname it was fascinating.

Right now he watched Zero leaning on the balcony which had become one of his favorite spots and sketch the fountain. He smiled and just watched drinking blood on the down low since just seeing blood made Zero queezy and faint. He had kept himself from drinking around Zero in the 3 weeks he had been here and he didn't have much of a problem. "Kaname".

Kaname turned to someone familiar with a frown. "What are you doing here halfling". Senri rolled his eyes and stuck him a middle finger before laying on Kanames bed. Kaname briefly examined the dark circles under Senri's eyes and the dark mark on his face that closely resembled his uncles hand. "This is my home too Kaname". Senri searched around the room in bordem before his eyes settled on the balcony "Whos the pretty kitty". Kaname narrowed his eyes at his little cousin. "Mine". Senri wacked him in the shoulder "Seriously Kaname". Before Kaname could respond Zero turned around and walked over to them. "Whats your name" Senri asked quickly. "Zero" the little silverette said hands on hips and looking Senri over. "Yours"?

Senri looked at Kaname and gnashed his teeth in a silent way of saying 'feisty' and Kaname glared at him pointedly. "Kuran...Senri Kuran". Zero blinked then obviously saw the resemblance and nodded going to walk away but Senri questioned him. "Are you a human you smell human". Zero made a face "Are you a vampire your annoying like a vampire". Kaname looked upset. "Ouch Zero". Zero made a small apology and turned red. Senri clucked his tounge and turned on his stomach reaching up a hand and brushing Zero's bangs. "Cute".

Kaname shoved him off the bed and spoke through Senri's mind "_Senri he's 15 your 16 he's human you're a vampire he's mine your mine you can't have him_". Senri smiled challengingly up at him. _"Alright first one to get him to kiss them gets him". _Kaname sighed and glared at his cousin but Senri would carry it out with or without Kaname. "_deal"._

_**Mizuki**_

Mizuki watched Rido watch her new "stepson". He smiled as he read his sons and nephews minds. "Oh foolish children if they knew they wouldn't be so keen on this one". She shrugged "Its a children thing they posses anything they can". Rido was like a big child and when he saw the opportunity no other vampire had...to own a hunter child he took it. She glared at the child with honest hatred. Her husband, nephew and son were fawning over that brat...She sighed and ran a hand through her already messy hair and walked out. "I'm going to make dinner". Rido was to absorbed to notice.

She shuffled down the hallway and into the kitchen letting her long shawl fall on a chair so she was just in a long nightgown. She let her thoughts slip into the little human's mind easily. "Why is Senri looking at me like that...". "Oh I didn't mean it Kaname don't be mad at me later". "Oh...". She pulled out of them shaking her head. The kids thoughts were so fast her head was hurting...

_**Zero**_

Zero sighed at Senri's nine millionth question "Is your hair naturally that color". He nodded and subconsciously played with the one piece that always hung over his face. Kaname sighed also and turned off the light. "I'm going to bed Zero sleeps with me now so Senri you'll have to sleep on the floor". Senri narrowed his glowing red eye since he only had one and grabbed Kanames blanket. "Come on Zero you can have the 'choice' to sleep with me on the balcony". Zero blinked. It would be interesting to sleep on the balcony watching the fountain go through its lighted routine. He barely knew Senri though... Oh well.

Zero went to leave and Kaname came after him plopping a pillow on the balcony. "Want some fresh air Kana-sama" Senri joked and Kaname growled low. "Shut up and go to bed Senri". Senri just layed down putting his head on his hands and watching the fountain. "Beautiful humm" he said when he caught Zero staring at him. Zero nodded looking at the gentle lights that reminded him of the ballroom.

Kaname rolled his eyes and turned away to go to sleep. Senri glanced at Kanames form then turned to Zero. "I'm kind of cold aren't you". Zero nodded slightly and Senri smiled wickedly. "Theres room over here and I have an extra blanket". Zero thought about it for a second but he didn't see anything wrong with it so he decided to scoot closer to Senri tensing a little when the other placed his back against Zeros. "Night". Zero sighed. "Goodnight".

_I know this chapter was extra short but don't worry in the next chapter Zero starts school and its only junior high not the academy yet I have an ultimate plan for this story unlike my others...but thats not the point it's up and im sorry it took so long I've been so busy with finals and I can't belive im going to be a junior next year...well see you guys next time ^.^ - Twisted_


	4. Show Me Your Teeth

_XD The reason this chapter is named "Show me your Teeth" is because I wrote it listening to "Teeth" - Lady GaGa. It made me make Zero out into kind of an ass but he's still got Kaname and Senri wrapped around his finger so blahh. Enjoy -Twisted_

_**Zero**_

He was listening to Rido list off rules attentively. It was the first time he had actually been in the same room as his stepfather besides the day they had met. He felt somewhat uncomfortable until he was excused because today was the first day of freshman year and Rido didn't want him to miss a thing.

"Ready" Kaname said smiling and opening the door to the ...limo. "Why do I have to ride in a car that looks like a gigantic white whale...". Kaname laughed and Senri scoffed at Zero's obvious hatred toward the limo. "It's tradition Zero" Kaname said as he got in next to Zero and kicked Senri to other side of the limo with a glare. "So...we have to ride in the whale every day to school". Kaname nodded but Senri shook his head. "If you want I can have Mr. Griff drive the Chevy instead its more of a normal car but Kaname wouldn't be able to come with because of his big bad pure blood status". Kaname looked over at Senri his eye twitching and looking like he was going to throw the little redhead in the trunk and said boy just smiled back smugly.

"Stay with me or the idiot over there" Kaname warned after a few minutes. Zero blinked. "Huh"? Senri moved forward. "Theres a few people who 'disagree' with our..." Senri looked away and his face shifted toward a dark mood. "Kanames...status". Kaname looked like he wanted to say something to Senri but the redhead had made it clear he wasn't interested in talking anymore when he put his headphones in.

"Is Senri ok" Zero asked quietly. Kaname looked at his cousin a bit longer then shifted so he was turned to Zero and Senri couldn't see his mouth and spoke in a quiet voice. "Senri...Senri is just like you in way Zero. Rido is his father in blood but he's what you'd call a bastard child...". Zero looked at the usually cocky halfblood and then back at Kaname confused. "Oh...".Kaname shifted back into position but avoided looking at the redhead. "There's people in the school who don't like me as Senri said but they also don't like Rido or Senri for being what he is and now that you live with us you're a target too". Zero thought it over and nodded in understanding. "I get it" he said.

turned from the front seat "Good thing to Master Zero because were here". Zero looked at the 'Prestigious' Basilisk Highschool. Gothik in style but in all ivory color with grand doors, high steps and ...uniforms. His worst nightmare. The uniforms weren't actually that bad when he got into one. Regular black pants and a white school shirt with a red tie but jackets were only for seniors.

Kaname lead him through halls and to the administrative office. "Stay here" He demanded even though Senri couldn't hear him with his headphones on. Zero sighed and looked around not finding anything remotely interesting in the plain cream-colored office. Senri still looked in a gloom so Zero didn't bother him but he did find messing with Senri's Ipod interesting as long as he didn't touch the songs...

He sighed as he sat against the wall and watched some people walk in. There was a blonde boy with icy blue eyes and one male with weird orange hair. Two girls accompanied them one with long pale brown hair and one with purple but there was one person who stuck out over all of them. The boy had black short cut hair and a silver necklace which wasn't permitted in school tucked in his shirt his stance screamed leader and asshole and he had his eyes locked on an unsuspecting Senri.

He was behind the redhead before Zero could shout a warning and grabbed Senri into a crushing hug from behind. Senri took all of four seconds to flip out and start thrashing like a hellcat but the kid put a hand over his mouth so Kaname wouldn't hear. "Whoa Shiki Whoa calm yourself". The kid noticed the headphones and ripped them out. "Down Senri". Senri growled showing his fangs. "Not funny Bass let go of me". He was only hugged tighter and winced in pain. Zero stood up and yelled "Let go of him"!

Senri shook his head with wide eyes but 'Bass' had already turned his attention to Zero and smiled. "What do we have here. The new Kuran brat.". Bass threw Senri to the orange haired boy who took immediate hold of his arm in a harsh hold. "I smell...human. Wow Senri you and your father are just sinking lower aren't you". Senri made a hissing sound trying with no success to pry his arm from the orange haired kids grip. Zero looked around for anything to help him with the vampire...

To late. Bass lunged and Zero dodged to the side reaching out for a cup filled with pencils. His fingers brushed the cup before Bass snagged the back of his shirt and pulled him to the ground with him. The cup spilled over and one pencil almost stabbed Zero in the eye but he shook them off of him before Bass sat on his stomach pinning him to the ground and smiling. "Fast little fucker aren't you". Zero tried to buck him off or pretended to and grabbed a pencil that had landed under him as Bass leaned close. "You've got no idea".

Zero swung up his body with Bass still on top of him making him jerk forward and driving the pencil toward his heart to meet...air. Zero felt Bass's weight come off of him and blinked looking up at Kaname who held him by his arm. Kaname looked so pissed... "Kain I would release Senri right now" Kaname warned to the orange haired kid who still had Senri's arm in his unwavering grip. He shrugged and let Senri go before leaning up against a wall like nothing had happened. "Bass keep your hands off Zero and off my cousin". Bass showed his fangs in defense "Why bring a human in a vampire academy that's a death sentence in itself. Like the half-breed mutt wasn't enough" he growled and Senri turned an angry red as he lunged for him.

Kaname let Bass go just to grab Senri's waist. "Stop were leaving" he demanded as Senri started to struggle. The redhead glared at Kaname for a moment but when the pure blood didn't lift the order he sighed pissed off and shoved Kaname away walking towards Bass. He looked at him for a moment and snatched his Ipod back before helping Zero up and walking out of the office. Zero followed with Kaname behind him. _What the hell just happened_ he thought to himself.

_From My Beta Angel: Can anyone else say TENSION and WAR! and poor Senri Twisted you're a terrible person! _

_Me: ...but you love me..._

_Angel: ...that proves nothing..._

_XS see you guys next time - Twisted ( and Angel)_


	5. Guilt

_**Rido**_

"So how was your first day" he asked as Mizuki made dinner. All the boys were quiet and Senri had flinched when Rido had pushed his hair back coming into the house. Zero smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. "Interesting...". Rido sat back looking at all three boys who looked anywhere but his eyes. "Senri". Senri jumped at his name but didn't do anything else. "He-e got along with everyone nicely...". Rido nodded and looked at the little hunter who found quite an interest at the fork he was playing with.

The perfect hybrid of hunter and vampire in one tiny little body. The boy wasn't much now but with time and training..."Darling" Mizuki's voice cut through his thoughtful plans. He glared at her but she just shrugged it off and put the plate in front of him. "Dinner". Steak very raw actually but there was a reason for that. He smiled when he saw Zero's face pale just looking at the plate and got up. "If you'll all excuse me enjoy the rest of your evening".

_**Kaname**_

It was funny to watch Zero stare at hs food like it was radioactive but it seemed to be annoying Kaname's aunt so he nudged him a bit. Zero sighed and began to pick at it to which Mizuki just huffed taking her plate and walking off. Kaname patted Zero's back gently and took his plate to the stove to cook it a little more. "I know it will take time to get used to eating like we do Zero but I'll try to make it easier".

Kaname felt Zero's acceptance through the air and something a little more bitter... "Zero go upstairs i'll meet you there with this". The younger left without over thinking it and leaving Senri sitting at the table clenching his hands in his lap. "Don't be so temperamental about Basilisk he wont hurt you again Senri". The redhead glared at his cousin but it turned to a frustrated sigh. "I can take care of myself". Kaname rolled his eyes. "Obviously". Senri got up to go with a hiss of annoyance but Kaname reached through the link snatching Senri's thoughts and mixing them to confuse him.

"Sit down". The little red-head pulled the chair back holding both sides of his head trying control the pounding ache in his head. "I don't want a repeat of last year Senri we just have to avoid Basilisk and the rest of them this year is that understood". Senri nodded in understanding as the thought itself was planted firmly in his head. Kaname didn't like taking advantage of his weaker cousin but at times like these he was only doing it to protect Senri. "Alright we should head upstairs and give Zero his dinner" Kaname said as he retrieved the plate from the microwave and helped his cousin up from the chair.

_**Zero**_

Kaname entered the room after a few minutes handing Zero his plate and telling Senri to head to bed. Zero expected a cocky remark but Senri just flopped on the bed and groaned making Zero laugh earning a pillow to the back of the head. "Hey" he yelped turning to Senri who just stuck out his tounge and closed his eyes. Zero smiled fondly and turned back to his now normal steak. "Thanks Kaname".

Kaname shrugged it off and opened the door to the terrace. "It was hard for me when I started that as well it took time to accept it but it wont take long with your half vampire side". Zero looked slightly appalled by that mentioning but sighed and continued to finish his steak. "So...Basilisk...whats the story". Kaname looked at Senri who now seemed to be out like a light before pulling Zero out to the terrace and quietly closing both doors.

"Don't ever ask that when Senri is around". Zero nodded waiting for an explanation and Kaname sighed. " Senri used to follow Basilisk around like a puppy and Bass loved it he liked being admired and as soon as Senri started following him around and became his friend everyone else you saw today did so as well those all used to be Senri's friends but then Bass made a move on Senri and he didn't like it so he ran to me who Basilisk has hated since kindergarden since im the only other pureblood".

"Oh..." Zero put his finished plate to the side. "Last year him and Basilisk got into a fight that almost got Senri's throat ripped out if I hadn't stepped in and before you think it that's not me being holier then thou its just fact and they haven't talked since except for today". Zero looked back at Senri who was curled up in the sheets his mouth half open and snoring and he laughed before rolling his eyes. "Well with both of us there to have his back we wont have a problem". Kaname smiled though it was edgy and nodded to the room indicating it was bed time. "You bet".

_Sorry guys I was sick so it took forever to get better see you guys next time- Twisted_


End file.
